tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Raphael Schurkenschreck
[[Episodenguide (2003)|''Zurück zur Episodenliste]] '''Raphael Schurkenschreck' (Lone Raph and Cub; "Einsamer Raph mit Kind") ist die 24. Folge der ersten Staffel der 2003 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Serie. Introtext [Raphael legt sich in einer nächtlichen Gasse mit schwarzgekleideten Mafia-Schlägern an] Raphael: Mann, das wird 'ne laange Nacht! Zwei große Probleme. Das erste ist dieser Haufen von Kerlen, eure typischen kriminellen Schläger, welche normalerweise kein Problem darstellen würden. Weasel: Gib ihn her. Sofort. Raphael: Wäre da nicht das zweite Problem... Tyler: Komm und hol mich, Schleimschmierer! Raphael: Wie ein alter Typ mal sagte: "Jemand, der Kinder und Hunde hasst, kann nicht gänzlich schlecht sein." [Weasel, der Anführer der Schläger, schleudert eine Granate auf Tyler, und Raphael wirft sich vor den Jungen, um ihn zuschützen, gerade bevor die Granate hochgeht] Raphael: Wie ich schon sagte: Das wird noch eine laaange Nacht. Handlung thumb|left|200px|Hitzkopf gegen VorschauIn ihrem versteckten Heim versuchen die Turtles und deren Freundin April ihr Bestes, um einen Weg zu finden, die Spur ihres auf mysteriöse Weise verschwundenen Meisters und Ziehvaters wieder aufnehmen zu können. In seiner Ungeduld will Raphael jedoch nicht nur einfach "rumsitzen und Däumchen drehen" (so wie er die Versuche der anderen, Ordnung in das Suchsystem zu bringen, bezeichnet) und bricht auf eigene Faust in die Oberwelt auf, um seinen Vater zu suchen; jedoch ist seine impulsive Suche nicht mit Erfolg gekrönt und facht das Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit nur noch weiter in ihm an. thumb|200px|Der Mob BossAls er daraufhin seinen Streifzug über die Dächer fortsetzt, bemerkt Raphael zufällig in einer Gasse unter sich einige in Schwarz gekleidete Kerle, angeführt von einem wieseligen Kerl, die nach jemandem suchen. Als die Männer die Gasse verlassen wollen, um anderswo weiterzusuchen, versucht sich plötzlich ein kleiner Junge aus einem Müllcontainer, den die Männer nur flüchtig untersucht haben, zu schleichen, dabei jedoch macht er verräterischen Lärm und verhält sich auch so unvorsichtig, dass die Schläger sofort zurückkehren und ihn sicher in der Falle haben. Raphael, der sich das nicht mit ansehen kann, stellt sich den schwarzen Schlägern und schlägt sie in die Flücht. Weasel jedoch informiert seinen Boss von der Situation, und dieser befiehlt ihm wutentbrannt, alles zu mobilisieren, um den Jungen endlich in seine Hände zu bekommen. thumb|left|200px|Tylers GeschichteRaphael kann währenddessen den Jungen dazu bewegen, aus dem Müllcontainer herauszukommen, doch gleich danach muss er sich mit dem starrköpfigen Kleinen mit dem Namen Tyler auseinandersetzen, der keine Lust hat, sich Raphaels Obhut unterzuordnen und es stattdessen mit den Gangstern aufnehmen will, wenn nötig auch allein. Nach einigen schlechten Anläufen gelingt es Raphael, von Tyler den Grund dafür zu erfahren, warum die Gangster hinter ihm her sind: Etwas früher an diesem Tag hatte Tylers Mutter, eine Reporterin, eine Videoaufnahme in die Finger bekommen können, welche einem Boss des Mobs extreme Schwierigkeiten bereiten könnte, sollte das darauf enthaltene Material veröffentlicht werden. Doch hatten die Mafioso von diesem Tape Wind bekommen, und so haben sie Tyler und seine Mutter entführt, um von ihnen den Aufbewahrungsort des Videos aus ihnen herauszupressen. Sein Mutter hatte Tyler im Auto der Gangster das Band heimlich zugesteckt, und bei der ersten Gelegenheit war der Junge geflohen, wurde aber von den Schlägern verfolgt, bis Raphael eingegriffen hatte. thumb|200px|Auf der FluchtGerade als Tyler seine Geschichte beendet hat und Raphael versucht, ihn zu überreden, sich zuerst in Sicherheit bringen zu lassen, tauchen Weasel und die Mob-Schläger wieder auf und greifen sie an. Als Raphael die ersten von ihnen mühelos beiseite schlägt, zündet Weasel eine Handgranate und wirft sie nach Tyler. Raphael wirft sich vor den Jungen, um ihn zu decken, und einen Augenblick später geht die Granate hoch. Die Explosion verletzt zwar keinen von beiden, reicht aber aus, um Raphael zu blenden. In dieser Lage bleibt Raphael nichts anders übrig, als sich mit Tyler unterm Arm zurückzuziehen, und mit der Unterstützung des Jungen gelingt es ihm knapp, seine Verfolger über eine losgebrochene Feuerleiter abzuschütteln. thumb|left|200px|Raphael gegen den Mob BossAnstatt sich aber zur Polizei bringen zu lassen, führt Tyler Raphael zum Lagerhaus des Mobs, zu dem er und seine Mutter gebracht wurden, um sie von dort zu befreien. Raphael kann Tyler davon abhalten, sich allein und planlos auf die Gangster zustürzen, und beginnt einen Plan auszuhecken: Um Tylers Mutter retten zu können, muss Tyler als Raphaels Ersatzauge fungieren. So schleicht Raphael sich mi dem Jungen auf dem Buckel in den Unterschlupf, nur um dort in eine Falle der Mobster zu laufen, und der Mob Boss persönlich taucht auch auf, um Raphael für seine Einmischung büßen zu lassen. Zuerst klappt das Zusammenspiel zwischen Raphael und seinem Schützling, doch die Mobster sind nicht auf den Kopf gefallen und schneiden schnell Tylers Mundwerk ab, so dass Raphael den Angriffen des Gangsterbosses hilflos ausgeliefert ist. Doch dann kann Tyler sich von Weasel losreißen und Raphael die nötigen Anweisungen liefern, um den Mob Boss k.o. zu schlagen. thumb|200px|Ein erfülltes VersprechenDen beiden gelingt es, den Mob kurzzeitig abzuschütteln und zur Tür der Zelle zu gelangen, in der Tylers Mutter festgehalten wird. Raphael schickt Tyler zu ihr, weil er seine Existenz vor ihr geheimhalten möchte und damit Tyler sein Versprechen, sie da rauszuholen, auch persönlich einhalten kann. Tyler kann seine Mutter aus dem Lagerhaus rausbringen, bevor die Gangster zu ihnen durchbrechen können, und Raphael bekommt gerade im diesen Augenblick sein Sehvermögen wieder, und es bereitet ihm deshalb besonders großes Vergnügen, Weasel und seine Leute höchstpersönlich die finale Abreibung zu verpassen. Tyler und seine Mutter gelangen unbehelligt zum nächsten Polizeirevier, wo sich Raphael noch kurz blicken lässt, um seinem kleinen Partner auf Wiedersehen zu wünschen, bevor er befriedigt wieder nach Hause zurückkehrt. Zitate *'Leonardo': Bist du okay, Raph? Raphael: Wie könnt ihr hier nur herumsitzen und palavern, wenn er irgendwo dadraußen ist?! Vielleicht sogar verletzt - schwer verletzt!! Leonardo: Wie ich schon gesagt habe: Wir müssen die Suche organisieren, uns anschauen, was wir wissen. Raphael: Aber wir wissen gar nichts!! ... Deshalb sollten wir da draußen sein und ihn suchen! Leonardo: Das haben wir, Raph, aber Meister Splinter könnte überall sein! Wie willst du eine ganze Stadt absuchen? Raphael: Einen Block nach dem anderen. *thumb|200px|Raphael und der MobWeasel: Zeit, mit dem Versteckspielen aufzuhören, Kleiner! Raphael: [springt vor die Mafiaschläger] Ja, weil du jetzt nämlich mit Verstecken dran bist! ... Ich gebe euch Zeit bis Drei. Eins. Weasel: Wow. Das ist die falsche Jahreszeit für Halloween, Freak! Raphael: Zwei. Weasel: Okay, Jungs! Zeit, diesen Kerl aus seinem Monsterkostüm zu schälen! Raphael: Drei! [schlägt fünf Mafia-Schergen nieder] Der Nächste. *'Raphael': Nicht so schüchtern, Jungs. Es ist genug für alle da. Weasel: W-was bist du? Raphael: Ich bin "Die Grüne Rache". Weasel: "Die Grüne Rache"?!? Was?!? Raphael: [hastig] Na schön, schon gut! - Du magst grün nicht, hä? Wie wär's mit "grün und blau"? Weasel: Sch-SCHNAPPT IHN EUCH!!! *thumb|200px|Zeit für Teamwork!Raphael: Kleiner, wo bist du?! Mir ist schwindlig, und ich kann gar nichts sehen! Ich bin blind! Tyler: Ich bin direkt hinter dir! Raphael: [nimmt Tyler auf und klemmt ihn sich unter den Arm] Ich muss dich hier rausbringen. Tyler: Wenn du geradeaus läufst, ist direkt vor dir ein dünner Kerl. [Raphael rennt los, aber Weasel weicht aus] Tyler: Woah! He, pass auf! Bieg da lang ab! Raphael: Wo lang "da lang"?? [rennt gegen die Mauer] Tyler: Das war die Mauer. Raphael: Das hätte ich eine Sekunde früher wissen müssen. *'Mob Boss': Also das ist der kostümierte Freak, der mir so viele Probleme bereitet hat. Weißt du, was ich mit Leuten anstelle, die mir Probleme bereiten? Ich lasse sie dafür bezahlen... und zwar persönlich. *'Weasel': Na, wenn das nicht Mr. Blind, Grün und Häßlich ist! Raphael: Du hast vielleicht Nerven, was von häßlich zu sagen, Kumpel, während du so 'ne Krawatte trägst. Weasel: W... Du...du kannst sehen? Raphael: Ich kann sehen, aber wenn ich mir dich so anschaue, dann vermisse ich irgendwie das Blindsein. Trivia *thumb|140px|''Lone Wolf and Cub''Der englische Originaltitel ist eine Anspielung auf den englischen Titel Lone Wolf and Cub (Einsamer Wolf mit Jungem) der Mangaserie [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lone_Wolf_%26_Cub Kozure Ōkami] von Goseki Ojima. In der Folge wird mit einem kurzen Filmclip, den Tyler in einer Rückblickszene im Fernsehen sieht, augenzwinkernd auf diese Tatsache eingegangen. Vorkommende Charaktere pl:Dwóch_Narwańców en:Lone_Raph_and_Cub Kategorie:Episoden (2003)